lucys secret
by fairytail.fandoms
Summary: lucy, natsu,and gray go on a mission but somthing happens to lucy. will every one understand or will she leave in shame. what will happen to lucy, and her nakama
1. Chapter 1

the secret of life and death.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lucy pov:<p>I walked into the guild smiling and cheering as usially as the usialle people said hello and i sat near the end of<p>

the bar and talked to marijane for a while until natsu came running towards me with the usial paper andn blue cat happy. even

though most of the time he doesnt make any one happy just annoyed. especailly me. i laughed and took the paper from him.

i looked it up and down for a while. at the money they got and the level needed. As usial it was another s-class flyer. latly

we started to do more of these s-class flyers to help him this year for the s-class trials. He has bin trying so hard. Even

though it is at the end of the year and its only january. i got up and streched and showed marijane and she said yes so me

and natsu started running out the guild to get this over with until someone grabbed natsu's scarf and pulled him back. it was

gray "were do you think your going without me" he said smirking

"wanna come ice princess" natsu said smriking back.

"can we just go" i said sounding inpacient.

"hold your horses luce lets go know" natsu said as he walked outside followed by gray and followed by me

"so were is this place" sais gray who suddenly didnt have a shirt

"up those mountains" nustu said as we saw to very big hills. They said a dark guild who wants to blow it up.

i nodded my head and ran to it with my two best friends. As soon as i reached the hills i was out of breath. We all split up

and went in different directions. i went straight and the other two went seperate ways. then as i wlaked i saw strange things

like black spots all over the place. In a few seconds i fell into some sort of hole. i couldnt see anything but i felt

something. I knew something was touching me because i felt like some one was pushing me down. Know only the hands were gone

and i know that magic was holding me down. i felt like i was petrified or something because i was scared and couldnt move. i

tried to move as much as i can. but then i felt my mouth coming open. i was so confused and then i felt like something just

went down my throat and stayed in my stomach. i felt like crying the pain out since it felt like my stomach was going to

explode. i screamed and squirmed as best i could. then it all vanished. i thought i had died. I couldnt believe it. i started

and ended so quickly. my eyes started to flutter close and then i was pushed back up onto the ground. the last things i saw

was the sun.

Lucy pov: when i woke up i was in the fairy tail infermery. when i woke up i then remebered what happened. and i knew what

happened to. That dark guild put something inside me and i dont know what it is. I was scared. when i tried to get up my

stomach acked so bad like a stone was hiding in my stomach. i looked around and saw no one there. I wondered why. usially

natsu would be over me with a worried look. i groaned kind of loud and bite on my tounge. For some odd reason i couldnt walk

comfertably. i saw my keys on the counter and had an idea. i touched my keys and pleaded for loke to come out. he came out as

usiall. I laughed as he came out trying to act like a gentlmen. HE told me he almost pushed open the gates himself when he

figured out i was in trouble. he said that it was a magic free zone. that confused me because they were using magic in the

room to hold me down. I brushed it of for now asked loke to help me. I put my arm around his shoulder and walked out to ask

natsu and gray. when i walked out levy jumped on me. i huged her with my free arm. i smiled at her and asked.

"was i out that long" i said grinning at her

"uh yeah it has been a week how long did you think you were in there" she said having a sorta worried smile

"WHAT! i thought i was just out for a couple of hours" i said almost screaming.

levy looked at me and said "wendy couldnt help you because there wasnt any cuts or anything on you"

i was suprised by that but me and levy couldnt talk any more because every one else jumped me counting maste,natsu, and gray.

i laughed as loke got mad because the guild took me from him. I laughed as he steamed up getting all mad. i sent him back and

hugged every one. i noticed every one was with me but laxus and bixlow. i saw them whispering at each other and bixlow had

his mask of suprisngly. i laughed a bit and stopped wondering what they were talking about and i actaully heard them. bixlow

said "do you think she knows"

"no she looks like usial" said laxus nodding his head.

they then noticed me and both stopped talking and waved. i smiled back and went back to the reunen. after all the crying and

hugging natsu said how about we go on a mission. I raised one of my eyebrows and shrugged my shoulders. my stomach wasnt

hurting as it did before. i walked over to the bored and found a good job. Since i had to pay rent in a few days it payed

well. it payed 15,000 jewels. so i could pay my rent and give natsu some money. i showed mirajane and she accepted it and i

showed it to natsu. he smiled at the price then me and we were of. we went onto a train but of course natsu motion

sick. like usial i tried to comfert him but he almost threw up on me 


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ i screached and felt my teath against my tounge and

they felt alot like natsus teeth. he bit me once. I kept on licking my teeth for a while feeling the big change. I dont know

why this happened. as soon as i stopped licking my teeth the train stopped and natsu jumped up and screamed in joy. I laughed

a bit and waited for him to walk out. I then walked out right after him as he jumped of the train. i laughed at this and

jumped out to and followed him out of the train and onto the streets. he noticed my teeth and asked about it. i just tried

and stall him and told him there was a great resturant. He looked at me with worry in his eyes but he still went to go chow

down. i followed him in and smiled as i saw as soon as i walked in I saw already natsu was choking down all of the chicken

he was given. i laughed and when he was done i helped myself to quite alot. I dont know why. meh as soon as we were both

done i paid all and we went to our job. i dont know why but i just wanted to go home sleep and get this job over with. AS i

walked to a wierd looking mansion. I didnt know anything right know. i just felt so different, like my whole body was about

to explode. i dont know why. i guess it was what they put in me when they abducted me. I walked in this time aware of my

surroundings. i could see and hear and smell better. i guess they were experiments and i was a test dummy. i smelled in the

air and screamed "natsu look out" i said as i pushed him out the way and landed right next to him and a white light went

straight past us and almost hit me but it hit a tree and the tree disovled. I guess that thing was from the dark guild. i

breathed in heavily and stared at natsu with a worried look. he did to . I called loke out and asked him to check in the

direction of the blast. He nodded and glared at natsu and mouthed thats my girl, i laughed at that and saw natsu glare back.

i blushed a bit. But then he stared at me with a angry look. I shrugged my shoulders and sat up. natsu then looked at me with

a worried look "hey luce i have a question when you were kidnapped did they do anything to you"

"um, well, they kinda put something inside me i dont know what it was ok" i said not looking at him

"what was it" he said with an angrier voice

"i dont know!" i said almost bursting in tears "but i think laxus and bixlow know something because when i got out they acted

like i was some kind of alien, they both wont come near me" i said holding back my tears

natsu noticed my eyes watering up so he calmed down " come on lets go back to the guild i need a talking to the two" he said

craking his knuckles. i laughed at that and made him promised not to hurt them or hurt himself. We walked in silence to the

guildl upset that we didnt finish the job. i felt a screaming in my keys. I touched all of them until i came upons leo/lokes.

he was screaming about how we left him and how he is going to poar water on me in my sleep. i laughed and told natsu. it was

hilarouse because he started screaming at my keys. i pulled my keys away and tried to slap him. He grabbed my hand and

laughed. i couldnt believe it. even though he knew i couldve been tortured or something no he was playing aorund with me. I

guess he was trying to cheer me up. as we walked in the guild laxus and bixlow were in there usial spot far away from me but

i didnt have time for this. I wanted to ask wendy for a favor. I ditched natsu as soon as we got inside. He went to ask the

two something. I dragged wendy by her hand into the informery. i sat on the bed and birst into a very quite sobbing. she

patted my back and ssaid "lucy-chan whats wrong did something happen"

"i want you to cut my stomach open" i said sobbing even more " i want it out know i feel like my stomach is about to explode

i want whatever is in my stomach out KNOW!" i said almost screaming at her

she nodded her head and said "how do you know something is even in there you could just be sick" she said trting to reasure

me.

i then told her what happened then she understood. SHe said she would do it but only when almost every one leaves. Then i

waited for a while watching natsu attempt to hit laxus but got a few good ones at bixlow. but laxus he just banged his hand

on natsus head and he was down for a few minutes. I just waited for wendy to come back to do the surgery. I dont know why i

actually asked her. i guess because if she does anything wrong she can always heal me. I watched as she came threw the doors

with a bag, probably full of things she needed. As night came only master marijane and cana were out and about in the guild.

i walked into the infermery with wendy right behind me. i was layed down with wendy smiling at me with a ressuring smile. She

always helped me. she said "ok i am going to put a spell on you that makes you go to sleep to reverse it i just gotta do

another one which i will do when im done so you dont feel any pain" she said smiling with a worried edge to it. she put the

spell on me and my eyes just got really really heavy, then they just closed shut and i fell to sleep and it seemed it would

take a while for me to wake up.

**hoped you guys liked it, just comment whatyou think, ideas mabye, or even a read for read. i really hope that you guys liked this and i will updat it every other day or evey week if you want me to speed up the process then just ask ok3**


	3. Chapter 3

i waited in some kind of dark room for me to wake up i guess this is what happenes whens wendy did the spell. I waited in the

empty room were i couldnt see anything. All of a sudden natsu came out of no were and said something crazy and i didnt even

know what he ment "why didnt you tell me"

then gray appeared in another place "why did tou do this to us"

and then erza came in another corner saying "i thought we were friends"

i stared at all of them but they got hazy and the whole room became white or light or something i just couldnt see them any

more. I just blinked my eyes. i then saw wendy being frantic and walking back and forth around the room. I saw charle almost

yelling at her. I dont know why i could here them but it was like i couldnt understand them. I looked at my stomach and saw

a bandage around my waiste and lower belly. i guess it was a sucess. i jumped up smiling but when she looked at me she looked

like she was about to cry but it looked like she was confused about her thoughts. Mabye she was happy and sad about what she

found. but why would she be sad about getting this thing out of me. I was so happy but then i felt that one second of pain.

I then looked at her with a worried and confused look. she didnt look me in the eyes. She just stared at the floor like she

was sad that it did something to me. I waved my hand at carla so she would stop screaming. i asked wendy "what happened"

she said "i couldnt take it out no one can, once it got it there is nothing you can do to get it out its apart of you know if

you like it or not" she said frowning

"what apart of me wendy, tell me know" i said trying not to scream at her like carla did.

i waited for a while until she anwsered me "you have a dragon slayer lacrima in your stomach" she said almost crying " like

laxus but it seems you can still use your stellar spirits" she said as a few tears ran down her face

i stared at her with my brown eyes as wide as they go and i remember hearing the attack, eating alot, a little bit of motion

sickness, laxus and bixlow talking and not coming near me, sharp teeth, and when i could hear the two. wendy took me out of

my chrance of thought and said "usially you would get magic lacrimas in you when your a child, it hurts less and you can

barly remembre it later but you, you got it when your older so you will have that pain in you for a few more days but its

permenatly in there" she said

i stared at her and looked sadden by this question but i dont know why "what kind "

"hmm what kind what" she said sounding sad i guess since she couldnt help out

"what kind of dragon slayer am i"

"well its to early to tell but your going to have to tell them soon" she said with a worried look

"i will tell them when im ready" i said with a stern look and my stomach "when will i know"

"when you get angry enough then it will come to you im sorry i couldnt help" she said finally crying out in tears

i patted her back and smiled and reassured her its alright. i was suprised that this happened but i didnt want wendy to feel

bad, it wasnt her fault. I stood up and put my sweater on and told wendy if she wanted she could stay at my place and cancer

could do her hair to make it up for her. She was hesitent but agreed and suprised i got over it so quickly. the truth is i

was scared to death. what will natsu think, what will every one else think. i was so scared but i didnt want wendy to feel

even worse then she was already. we both walked with a flying exceed behind us. as we walked in i saw natsu hanging on the

floor cuts and bruises "lucky i have you" i said lookign at wendy getting ready to kick him out

"ok i will heal him at least i can do that" she said smiling as she skipped towards natsu and healed him. he jumped up and

reached out to grab wendys hand but i caught it like a reflex and it seemed like i was stronger know and quicker. i looked at

wendy with a grin. she looked at me with a motherly look. i sighed and let his hand down before he fully woke up . I was

suprised he didnt wake up already. He fell back asleep so i started kicking him until he woke up. he woke up in a groan so it

made me wonder if there was some kind of bad side to being a dragon slayer. i wanted to ask but not be so suspicase. i just

waited for him to wake up so i can kick him out. i will probably just end up asking wendy. i saw his eyes open and he sat up

and said "whats up"

i gasped. is it usial for people to sleep in other peoples house and just say whats up. He is definatly insane. no more then

insane if there is anything more then that. I pulled him up acting like i was weak like before the accident happened. i just

waited for him to know he was asleep. he officially woke up and waved probably forgeting he already spoke. i waved to him and

started to push him out. i waved goodbye and shut the door and locked it tight. i sighed "he is technically a stalker"

"yeah i feel bad for you" wendy said smiling "hey why are you so calm about what happened" she sayed sounding a bit co nfused

"oh its just that laxus and cobra seemed fine so why would i not be i mean i get it i made a mistake on splitting up mabye it

would have bin better if we sticked together but i cant change it know" i said smiling

"oh when you say it like that" she said smiling.

I nodded and we talked a bit more about how this is our secert and some tips on keeping my anger down so i dont show the

dragon slayer magic and about how she is going to try and help me the best she can even thoughshe couldnt help me get the

lacrima out of me.

**hey guys sorry but there will be a big cliff hanger next chapter and there will be a huge surpise next chapert hope you enjoy. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as me and wendy walked into the guild with carla mumbling behind us natsu said

hi and handed me a drink. i said thank you and took a sip. i walked over to the board and

picked an easy job and took wendy with me. I noticed natsu staring at me with a strange look i

dont know why. i guess since i never really talked to wendy or carla much unless were doing

something together. As we walked out and on to the train station to go to the job. i saw natsu

running with gray and erza on to the train. they ran right past us breathing heavily. i was quite

confused. they sat down and as soon as the they sat down they explained themselves. I was very

mad at them know. this job was an excuse to go and work on finding my new second magic power. of

course know i couldnt and had to wait till later to do it. I really hated what we were about to

do. i really just picked a job of the bored. i grumbled most of the ride watching natsu stick his

head out of the window wanting to throw up. I guess they just couldnt see the team without me.

as soon as it stopped natsu and happy went running of. when every one came out they all gaped. we

were in a freaken swamp. i took of my shoes and held them not ready to get my favorite shoes

dirty, I started walking taking deep breaths each time making sure i didnt fall. we were supposed

to find a dark guild that worked here and tried to steal from the town next to this. i thought that was just

stupid in many ways. i watched and gray froze a path on the swampy lake while erza turned into

some kind of armor and just started walking across the swamp. I saw natsu being flown by happy

and wendy with carla flying. i growled at this like an animal. i covered my mouth and hoped no

one heard me. i looked at natsu and he seemed distracted with burning vines going in his face.

i continued walking until we got to solid ground. we started splitting up but this time with

partners. i took wendy and carla and ran of before any one could ubject. when i stopped i was

breathing hard and told loke to make sure no one would follow us. since (warning spoiler alert

sorry) ultear opened my second magic vault or stuff and i tried to open another gate. but it just

wouldnt open at all. i tried again and started getting frustrated. i screamed for loke to come

back. when he came back i told him i couldn't open another key. He looked confused a bit. I was

a bit confused and looked at wendy. she said "i guess once you get another piece of magic a bit

of your other magic to make space for a new one" she said looking down

"oh its ok i am going to miss doing that though."

"dont worry having dragon slayer magic is awsome " she said trying to lighten the mood

"yeah i cant wait until i figure out what my dragon slayer magic is"

We both started laughing a bit. I guess that we were going to be good friends after this. I sat on the floor and crossed my legs and concentrated on my magic. we have bin doing this in my

apartment. Now this was the first time i did it outside. natsu and happy came breathing heavily.

i jumped up and acted like i was looking for something then wendy caught on and did the same.

I was a bit worried because i know that natsu has good hearing so i was hoping that he didnt here

our conversations. He smiled at us and walked over to us slowly. I sat on a rock and waited for

him to say something. he whispered something to happy and happy flue of emotionless. he leaned on

a tree and looked at us and asked "hey luce i need your help i need scorpio and plue can you

sommen them for me"

i nodded my head an slowly as my hands started shooking. I pulled plue out and scorpio looking at

wendy with worried eyes. i just watched as plue came out not as happy as he was before. he was

never this upset mostly because he knew. a few days after wendy told me i told my celestial

creatures. they were worried but i reassured them. i then pulled out scorpios key and swung it in

the air. Scorpio didnt come out and natsu started frowning and gritting his teeth. I could hear

him from here. I put his keys away and shrugged " i ran out of magic power"

"are you sure lucy or is it your using it for something else"

"like what natsu an icecream sunday" i said laughing a bit

"im not joking why didnt you tell me" he said a bit more angry

"tell you what i have no secrets from you ok so drop it" i said almost screaming at him with alot

more anger in my voice

"yeah right i thought we were friends i freaken brought you to fairy tail" he said a bit heart

broken.

"i dont know what your talking about any way" i said as erza and gray came with happy by the tail

"what is going on here" said erza

"stay out of this erza" i said almost glaring at natsu

"what i will punish you lucy when we get back" she said i guess trying to threaten me,

"yeah erza or else im going to kick your but" he said enjoying this situation

"EVERY ONE SHUT UP" I said screaming at all of them and eveyone did shut up and wendy came to my

side and knew what was about to happen. I held my head and almost fell but wendy caught me and

told every one im just going through a phase. i saw natsus faced and saw disappointed on his face.

i started seeing black patches going against my eyes. And i knew i was about to pass out. i

passed out alot on missions with the crew. The last last thing i saw was erza and gray running to

me with natsu still lying on the tree knowing what was happening and very well mad about it.

i woke up still on the ground and i was about to stand up but someone pushed against my stomach.

i new it was wendy but it turned out to be gray. HE seemed worried. I heard wendy saying

something about lacrimas and me. I knew she was telling them. i saw natsu screaming at the corner

trying to do something to make a point. I pushed his arm away and pulled carla aside to talk to

her. "carla have you seen any thing for my future" i said a bit worried now seeing there

reaction.

"well mabye but it didnt show me much just a guild sign that was for a famouse dark guild and you

crying." she said in a emotionless tone like usual.

"is that all ok but the at the moment the next one ends can you please tell me." i said smiling

"ok only to help wendy with a friend" she said as she went back to wendy explaining what happend

I walked back not wanting to look them in the eyes. erza and gray and even natstu started

comferting me.

"we know what your dragon slayer magic is lucy-chan" said wendy

**hey sorry i havent updated in a while i havent had wifi for a while :) i will update more often know if i can**


	5. Chapter 5

"so what do you want to tell me mabye like what dragon slayer i am" i said in a rough but

sarcastic voice

"well you know how gajeels an iron dragon slayer when your something like that. your a gold

dragon slayer" wendy said twirling her fingers in a cirlce over her hand.

"wait does that mean my arm turns into a freaken rod or some kind of crap like that" i said

a bit angry, i dont know why i guess being a dragon slayer gives you motion sickness and anger

issues.

"well there is only one way to figure that out lucy-chan" she said not looking at me i guess

afraid.

"well i dont even think i can do that right know i mean i cant even do simple crap" i said not

wanting to curse out loud. I had gotten used to my new teeth so i didnt do what i used to do like

lick them at times like these.

"luce stop making wendy feel bad" natsu said finally not screaming at me or any one.

"oh wendy im so sorry" i said finally feeling sorry again for putting wendy in the middle of all

of this

"its ok lucy i know this is hard for you" she said smiling a bit knowing the usial me was still

in there somewere.

"ok i will try " i said trying to make her feel better

"ok i will be watching to make sure nothing happens" she said smiling.

"we will to" said the other three in the corner with erza in a armor i knew that had a huge

sheild.

they all were hiding behind it. i growled at them which i saw make erza jump. that was an

acomplishment to me. I laughed and started concentrating on making something happen. I felt my

magic making wind turn around me in a circle. I thought of something and i opened my eyes. I

closed them so i didnt see something blow up like last time we tried this. I looked at my hands.i

saw that my nails were know painted gold. I thought it would look freaky if they grew longer. out

of no were there were gold engolfing my fingers and grew into like long long nails. BUt it was

covering my hands. It looked likea dragons hand just minature. I stared at my hands and swiped it around the air. The

pattern was dragon scales. i thought of them going back to how it was before. they did it. i

clapped and jumped up and down and made them them go back and forth. i thought of them becoming

a rod. It turned into golden and a little bit of a fat fishing rod with a super sharp tip and mini

spikes on the side. I looked at them and then at every one else "nice"

"amazing lucy-chan" wendy said clapping along with me. I saw erza,gray, and natsu staring at me

with there mouths dropping to the floor. "wait does this mean i have motion sickness" i said a

bit scared.

"mabye but there is only one way to find out" she said a bit to happy for my liking

"wait what about the job" said gray thinking about the reward.

"oh yeah" me and wendy said together

"didnt you guys look at the flyer correctly" i said almost cracking up

"what about it" said natsu who took the flyer from happy

when they all saw it never said that we accepted the thing they all looked at the two of us

angrily. we ended up being chased by them until we got to the train station. I watched as we

waited for a while until the train came. I decided to keep the gold nail polish like before with

the dragon scales. i thought it was beautiful. and if i had an emergancy i could just think and

boom. As we got on the train me natsu and wendy got a one side of the cart to talk about dragon slayer magic while erza and gray got the other side just to talk about how there going to keep

this a secret. as we trailed of i knew that this happiness wouldnt last long. it never does.


	6. Chapter 6

one month later~~~

I walked into the guild as happy as ever and i mastered the natsu grin which he got mad at. all

four of us decided they would help me become a great dragon slayer. when me and team natsu go on

trips after words natsu will help me train since he is a very powerful dragon slayer. i waited

so long sometimes for us to go on jobs that i couldnt wait. wendy and carla joined our team since

she new and could heal my burns because natsu was a bit risky. i scratched him a few times

though. I learned how to fight with out my magic and sometimes worked on my celestial magic. leo

would help me train when ever natsu isnt around. He is much stronger then i thought. After a

whole month has past since all of this happened still only team natsu knew. Well at least for

know. I was planning on telling them one day it just has to be the right one. this whole time i

was waiting for something to happen but not much did. just the usial enemys trying to ruin fairy

tail but always fail.

me and team natsu (counting wendy and carla) walked into the guild. We were the most powerful

team with a hidden secret weapon. i loved that about our team. i walked over to mariajane as

usial and asked for the samw drink i always have for the past month. I laughed as i saw nastu

trying to fight gildarts then laxus then gildarts then laxus as he went back and forth smart

talking them both until they both just raised there fist and banged him on the head and he was

down for the count. People have noticed my new personality more adventurouse, more violent, and a

bit stronger. i loved having dragon slayer magic but i just couldnt bear knowing i have bin

keeping a secret from my nakama ( i think thats how its spelled and i mean family) for this long.

i just couldnt believe no one noticed i can kick most of there buts with one key. well almost

most of them.i missed opening two keys though. that was so much fun to. combo celestial magic.

i walked to the board as natsu jumped back up and did the same as before. i looked carefully this

time to make sure i didnt get one invovling swamps. i hated swamps so much. I picked one up and

looked at it then ran to mirajane to ask her to say its ok for us to go. this was an s-class

thing so we needed permition to go on them. i showed natsu as he stopped talking for a split

second before he went back to arguing. i shrugged and decided to do it on my own. he wouldnt

notice im gone until he wakes up from being uncounses. I walked out letting the flyer fly around

in my hands. I saw levy looking at me with a worried look notecing that natsu wasnt with me to

go on a job. i smiled at her and pointed to him. she nodded and smiled and then waved as i walked

out of the guild. I guess people werent used to me going on missions alone that were s-class

and actually completing them. iN less then a week. sometimes i would stay for two or three days

but that is the longest time i stayed out on an s-class mission. i got on the train and since i

was alone i kept on making my nails grow into beautiful claws or what i thought they were. They

were actually really pretty as they glisend in the sun. even the rod form which was easy to

switch between the two, was really fun. i waited for the train to stop. lately my motion sickness

had bin under control but i still have things still here and there. as the train stopped i walked

of and went to my destination. the job was to beat up an unofficial dark or good guild. i had to

stop them because they were wanting to become a dark guild. but the members are really strong

so thats why it was an s-class job. I walked along time on the road untili got to an abandon

warhouse. i walked in and called loke in to help me but he had to use his own magic so i can use

my gold dragon slayer magic. i learned most of the things natsu knows. i made the long nails on

both hands and got ready to attack. i felt something brush against my leg. my whole body started

shivering. lokes power wasnt bright enough for the whole warehouse to light up. i felt again

something against my shoulder and then it grabbed my shoulder and then my other one. and then my

legs. I struggled and screamed for loke. whenever his hands got near the rope his light went out.

after a while i felt the strings pulling me back. Loke just grabbed the strings and ripped them

of. it was kinda cool i guess but more came shooting out of the skys. i turned my hand into a rod

and cut them all as they came down. me and loke were know back to back waiting for the next blow

to happen. then the whole warehouse light up. i covered my eyes since i wasnt used to it. i noticed so

alot of dark wizards cackling and laughing noticing it was just two people. i noticed there was actually just

copys of people just with different outfits. i grinned and whispered it to loke. we both speed behind a group

and we started knocking out them all until what i thought were demon dogs came poaring out in the bottem

i nodded to loke who took care of the dogs and i would take care of the people. we were done in a second.

we walked out with the whimpers of dogs and moans of men. i grinned at loke who left calling me the golden

princess. that made me blush. i walked around the corner until i bumped into laxus and hi sbody gaurds

(stalkers) "i knew it little blonde here is just like me" laxus said smirking

i growled "what are you talking about" i said getting ready to dash

"oh come on blonde do you really think you could play this little play forever"

"yeah you tell her laxus" said freed i guess standing proud to be standing next to him

"i still dont know what your talking about laxus are you really bored to be picking on me know"

"come on blonde were your so called nakama but to you i dont think so" he said smirking like he usially did

"you are my nakama what are you talking about"

"well nakamas dont keep secrets from each other" he said leaning closer to me like his crew just vanished

"hm are you sure about this laxus what would every one else think of the weakest person on natsus team

being a dragon slayer i mean come on" i said smirking

"hey blonde guess what i never mentioned the word drgon slayer" he said grinning even wider know.


	7. Chapter 7

**-spoiler alert there will be crack ships and normal ships in this chapter all with lucy-** _

so know laxus and his stalkers know since me and my blabber mouth cant keep shut. but know he is

black mailing me! I had to do jobs with him so he didnt have to get his jacket dirty, know that

pissed me of. but i did it any way. as i walked into the guild as tired as ever with laxus and

the stalkers behind me and him i felt him start to whisper in my ear very silently that i know

not even natsu could hear that and i know the only reason i could hear him was because of me

beinf a dragon slayer. he said "hey lucy dont push me away when i do what i do lets see what

natsu does" he said smirking at me

"wait what" i said looking at him while raising an eyebrow.

"just go along with it" he said raising one eyebrow i guess intending he was going to tell.

"fine but make sure i dont smack you in the end" i said putting my hands on my hip.

"fine with me" he said smirking at me as he put his arm around me and held me close to him.

as we walked out further into the guild with every one staring at us.

he made me sit at his special table as we silently argued but made it look like we were flirting.

i made it look like i was leaning into him and lying on his chesy but i was actually cursing him

out while whispering. i saw levy staring at me like i was an alien. i winkned at her and nodded

to natsu fuming in the corner and she started laughing. i put my finger to my lip before laxus

noticed. natsu came fuming over here and stared cold hearted at laxus. when he came charging

laxus just put out his hand on natsus forhead as he pulled me onto his lap and rubbed it in

natsus face. i was trying so hard not to crack up. i decided to act like i was whispering in

laxuses ear and said "nice job know look at mirajane" i said smirking at him showing of my sharp

teeth. "meh i will tell her later its a joke" he said to me smirking still holding natsu by the

head.

"how much longer are you going to black mail me" i said crossing my arms

"until its not fun any more" he said smirking at me flashing his teath at me to.

"ah god how much longer are we going to keep up this play" i said a bit annoyed

" until natsu finds out" he said looking at him still struggling

"luce whats this guy talking about" natsu said not struggling any more.

"what oh yeah you can hear very well" i said smirking

"ah yeah i shouldve kept wispering" laxus said snapping his fingers.

"thank you natsu " i said nodding my head at him

after that natsu kept on trying to beat up laxus for doing this to me. I blushed a little and

patted his shoulder and told him " i was in on it to ok it was a prank" i said putting one hand

on my hip and winking at laxus to walk away. laxuses stalkers kept on bothering me for the rest

the day. i just tryed to ignore them until laxus came up to me again and said something that made

me speachless.


	8. Chapter 8

natsu aimed for my stomach and did a fire wing dragon attack or something like that. i dodged it

in a split second but burned a piece of my shirt. i did gold dragon roar while running towrds him

getting ready to attack. he saw through it and went under my blow and tripped me and when i was

on the floor he brought his fist down that was on fire so i moved my head a few inches away as he

hit the dirt and made a some what big hole. i stared at it and kicked him away from me. i made my

hands turn into what i fugured out were the form of dragons hand which i could use to my

advantage. i ran towards him ready to trick him. he did his boyish grin and got into his usial

fighting stance i saw way to much. i jumped in the air in a split second and came down to claw at

him. he blocked it and then he engolfed his hand on fire when i felt the fire touching the gold.

the gold didnt even get hot so i grinned back at him and did a back flip while kicking him in the

face as i skidded onto the floor and grinned at him who was wiping his cheak which had a tiny

cut or bruise. i couldnt see it from here. he turned his feet on fire and boosted to fast for me

in front of me as he punched my cheak. i thought that he would have aimed for some were else

until i realize he was going easy on me. i got mad at that and started just throwing punches and

kicks towards him. he could only block some things but got hit by the others. when i stopped i

breathed in heavily and so did he. he had bruises and cuts and i only had one bruise on my cheek.

i summond loke and grinned at natsu "you shouldnt of gone easy on me" i said smirking

"who ever said i was" he said painting

"ok then go full out i dont care what happens just dont hold back and neither will i" i said

sounding proud.

"ok lets make a deal if i win hmm i get to make fun of laxus and you have to help me and if you

win i will dress up in a bunny suit and hop around the guild" he said studdering on the last

sentence

"deal know come on loke lets do this" i said smirking at loke as he smirked back.

I waited for natsu to make the first move but he didnt. he just stood there smirking as usial.

i chatged at him with my claws but changed them to a rod and tripped him. he got back up in a

flash. he breathed fire which made me and loke seperate. loke ran towards natsu and made a light

ball and threw it at natsu. natsu dodged it to easilyl. i kicked his side or tried but he grabbed

grabbed my leg and threw me to the side. I grabbed some grass to slow me down as i fell to the

ground with a bunch of dirt and grass in my hands. i grinned and knew he was serouse know. since

he didnt have happy i wanted to be fair and told loke to go back. i got back up and ran towards

him with my claws again and made them even longer then before. since i want using celestial magic

i could do more dragon slayer magic. i clawed at his face but he bent down away from them and

grabbed my hand adn threw me over behind him. i was suprised. natsu is strong. he hasnt used

magic for a while in this fight no fire dragon roar or wing attack or anything. i growled and

speed towards him and aimed for his head and tried to kick him. he grabbed my foot and then i

grinned. i knew he would do that. i used my other foot and kicked it up from the ground and

kicked him were the sun dont shine. I laughe as he let go and went into the corner with a sour

face making his hands into fist. I laughed even more knowing that hurt. He came back and

sent a fire dragon roar at me and i didnt know so i ducked but it burnt my shoulders. i winced in

pain but used that to my advantage. i jumped for him in all the smoke and dust. were he was

before he wasnt know. i tried to hear and smell him. but i had a foul smell like burnt chiken in

my nose and i couldnt hear a thing. i then felt natsu push me onto the ground with his fist on

fire inches from my face. i acted like i was waving a white flag and laughed. he did to and we

both got up and laughed at how big of a mess we were. i laughed and looked at my clothes which

were burnt here and there with rips. natsus vest was full of scratches and holes and cuts and

bruises. We started walking into the guild forgetting every thing we just did. we just walked

into the guild laughing. levy ran to me with a worried look. "lucy what happened to you, you look

like you ran in a fire and you natsu, you look like you ran into a thorn bush" we both laughed

"oh levy its ok natsu over here was just being reckless and burned the mansion we were in down"

i said winking at natus. Levy sighed and smacked natsu on his head and started arguing about

how he could have killed me and all that. I heard gajeel laughing and cheering on levy. i laughed

at that to and waited for laxus to come and bother me again. natsu ran towards me a few minutes

later with a lump on his head. he grinned at me and i remeber what i promised. He pulled out a

blonde wig and started laughing. i sighed and knew what he was planning. he was planning on

dressing like me and embarissing laxus as i stayed in the corner and said what he wanted me to

say. i swear all of these guy are soon going to be my puppet master and i will be there loyal

little puppet. I hated it. but meh as long as they kept my secret i was good. know to get this

prank on.

**hey every one i hope your enjoying my story so far but warning theres only five or foure more chapters**

**because this story is getting long and all and i know no one wants to sit there and read 20 chapters ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Me and laxus were walking walking in the woods. i was still shocked at what he told me. he found

a lead on the people that did this to me. he asked me if i wanted to go with him to check it out

of course i accepted i mean i would like to know why they did this to me. i usially woundnt and

just brushed it of but this was personal. i really wanted to ask them why. thats the only reason

i was going. but i bet i was going to be in trouble when we get back to the guild. I was used to

this by know. i watched as laxus told me to stay were to stay until he got back. i stayed there

and waited for him to come back. he came back and grabbed my hand and zoomed back to the guild.

he smirked at me while we walked in me still screaming at him while him telling me to shut up.

since it was late at night barely any one was there. he took me to the masters office. and told

us together. it was phantome hives way of saying were back. it turns out phantomhive became a

dark guild in revenge for how we kicked there buts before. me becoming the dragon slayer was just

the beggining know they can control some of the things i do. I felt scared by that. laxus put

his hand on my head and said "i will protect you and natsu once he finds out lucy" he said

smiling. i smiled a bit. i felt a bit more relaxed. i waved good bye to the two and reassured

them i was all right. master didnt really seem that i was ok. i walked home with plue. i unlocked

the door and took a shower. I waited for the shower to get bored. until i felt like getting out.

as soon as i got out i changed into pjs and went to sleep. as i drifted of i dreamt like i was in

the guild but i saw some randome person on the floor with bruises and his clothes all ripped. i  
>woke up in my bed breathing heavily. i looked at the clock and gasped. it was almost eleven<br>oclock.i jumped out of bed and got on my usial outfit and did my hair as i was running to the

guild. i burst threw the doors and plopped on a seat on the bar and asked marijane for a drink.

She gave it to me and i chugged it down. i gulped for air after words. I was out of breath until

laxus came to me and started patting my back until all the water in my mouth. i glared at him.

he laughed and we ended up talking about what to do about phantomhive. we talked about other

stuff until natsu literaly dragged me away to go on a job. i shrugged and pointed to his drooling

stalkers behind him. i laughed and went on the job with him and finished it even quicker then

the other. natsu then blurted out "hey lets fight we havent done it in a while" he said smirking

at me.

"sure why not" i said smriking getting ready. "ok ready set hey" i said as natsu started charging

at me with his hands on fire already.

natsu aimed for my stomache and did a fire wing dragon attack or something like that. i dodged it

in a split second but burned a piece of my shirt. i did gold dragon roar while running towrds him

getting ready to attack. he saw through it and went under my blow and tripped me and when i was

on the floor he brought his fist down that was on fire so i moved my head a few inches away as he

hit the dirt and made a some what big hole. i stared at it and kicked him away from me. i made my

hands turn into what i fugured out were the form of dragons hand which i could use to my

advantage. i ran towards him ready to trick him. he did his boyish grin and got into his usial

fighting stance i saw way to much. i jumped in the air in a split second and came down to claw at

him. he blocked it and then he engolfed his hand on fire when i felt the fire touching the gold.

the gold didnt even get hot so i grinned back at him and did a back flip while kicking him in the

face as i skidded onto the floor and grinned at him who was wiping his cheak which had a tiny

cut or bruise. i couldnt see it from here. he turned his feet on fire and boosted to fast for me

in front of me as he punched my cheak. i thought that he would have aimed for some were else

until i realize he was going easy on me. i got mad at that and started just throwing punches and

kicks towards him. he could only block some things but got hit by the others. when i stopped i

breathed in heavily and so did he. he had bruises and cuts and i only had one bruise on my cheek.

i summond loke and grinned at natsu "you shouldnt of gone easy on me" i said smirking

"who ever said i was" he said painting

"ok then go full out i dont care what happens just dont hold back and neither will i" i said

sounding proud.

"ok lets make a deal if i win hmm i get to make fun of laxus and you have to help me and if you

win i will dress up in a bunny suit and hop around the guild" he said studdering on the last

sentence

"deal know come on loke lets do this" i said smirking at loke as he smirked back.

I waited for natsu to make the first move but he didnt. he just stood there smirking as usial.

i chatged at him with my claws but changed them to a rod and tripped him. he got back up in a

flash. he breathed fire which made me and loke seperate. loke ran towards natsu and made a light

ball and threw it at natsu. natsu dodged it to easilyl. i kicked his side or tried but he grabbed

grabbed my leg and threw me to the side. I grabbed some grass to slow me down as i fell to the

ground with a bunch of dirt and grass in my hands. i grinned and knew he was serouse know. since

he didnt have happy i wanted to be fair and told loke to go back. i got back up and ran towards

him with my claws again and made them even longer then before. since i want using celestial magic

i could do more dragon slayer magic. i clawed at his face but he bent down away from them and

grabbed my hand adn threw me over behind him. i was suprised. natsu is strong. he hasnt used

magic for a while in this fight no fire dragon roar or wing attack or anything. i growled and

speed towards him and aimed for his head and tried to kick him. he grabbed my foot and then i

grinned. i knew he would do that. i used my other foot and kicked it up from the ground and

kicked him were the sun dont shine. I laughe as he let go and went into the corner with a sour

face making his hands into fist. I laughed even more knowing that hurt. He came back and

sent a fire dragon roar at me and i didnt know so i ducked but it burnt my shoulders. i winced in

pain but used that to my advantage. i jumped for him in all the smoke and dust. were he was

before he wasnt know. i tried to hear and smell him. but i had a foul smell like burnt chiken in

my nose and i couldnt hear a thing. i then felt natsu push me onto the ground with his fist on

fire inches from my face. i acted like i was waving a white flag and laughed. he did to and we

both got up and laughed at how big of a mess we were. i laughed and looked at my clothes which

were burnt here and there with rips. natsus vest was full of scratches and holes and cuts and

bruises. We started walking into the guild forgetting every thing we just did. we just walked

into the guild laughing. levy ran to me with a worried look. "lucy what happened to you, you look

like you ran in a fire and you natsu, you look like you ran into a thorn bush" we both laughed

"oh levy its ok natsu over here was just being reckless and burned the mansion we were in down"

i said winking at natus. Levy sighed and smacked natsu on his head and started arguing about

how he could have killed me and all that. I heard gajeel laughing and cheering on levy. i laughed

at that to and waited for laxus to come and bother me again. natsu ran towards me a few minutes

later with a lump on his head. he grinned at me and i remeber what i promised. He pulled out a

blonde wig and started laughing. i sighed and knew what he was planning. he was planning on

dressing like me and embarissing laxus as i stayed in the corner and said what he wanted me to

say. i swear all of these guy are soon going to be my puppet master and i will be there loyal

little puppet. I hated it. but meh as long as they kept my secret i was good. know to get this

prank on.


	10. Chapter 10

natsu aimed for my stomache and did a fire wing dragon attack or something like that. i dodged it

in a split second but burned a piece of my shirt. i did gold dragon roar while running towrds him

getting ready to attack. he saw through it and went under my blow and tripped me and when i was

on the floor he brought his fist down that was on fire so i moved my head a few inches away as he

hit the dirt and made a some what big hole. i stared at it and kicked him away from me. i made my

hands turn into what i fugured out were the form of dragons hand which i could use to my

advantage. i ran towards him ready to trick him. he did his boyish grin and got into his usial

fighting stance i saw way to much. i jumped in the air in a split second and came down to claw at

him. he blocked it and then he engolfed his hand on fire when i felt the fire touching the gold.

the gold didnt even get hot so i grinned back at him and did a back flip while kicking him in the

face as i skidded onto the floor and grinned at him who was wiping his cheak which had a tiny

cut or bruise. i couldnt see it from here. he turned his feet on fire and boosted to fast for me

in front of me as he punched my cheak. i thought that he would have aimed for some were else

until i realize he was going easy on me. i got mad at that and started just throwing punches and

kicks towards him. he could only block some things but got hit by the others. when i stopped i

breathed in heavily and so did he. he had bruises and cuts and i only had one bruise on my cheek.

i summond loke and grinned at natsu "you shouldnt of gone easy on me" i said smirking

"who ever said i was" he said painting

"ok then go full out i dont care what happens just dont hold back and neither will i" i said

sounding proud.

"ok lets make a deal if i win hmm i get to make fun of laxus and you have to help me and if you

win i will dress up in a bunny suit and hop around the guild" he said studdering on the last

sentence

"deal know come on loke lets do this" i said smirking at loke as he smirked back.

I waited for natsu to make the first move but he didnt. he just stood there smirking as usial.

i chatged at him with my claws but changed them to a rod and tripped him. he got back up in a

flash. he breathed fire which made me and loke seperate. loke ran towards natsu and made a light

ball and threw it at natsu. natsu dodged it to easilyl. i kicked his side or tried but he grabbed

grabbed my leg and threw me to the side. I grabbed some grass to slow me down as i fell to the

ground with a bunch of dirt and grass in my hands. i grinned and knew he was serouse know. since

he didnt have happy i wanted to be fair and told loke to go back. i got back up and ran towards

him with my claws again and made them even longer then before. since i want using celestial magic

i could do more dragon slayer magic. i clawed at his face but he bent down away from them and

grabbed my hand adn threw me over behind him. i was suprised. natsu is strong. he hasnt used

magic for a while in this fight no fire dragon roar or wing attack or anything. i growled and

speed towards him and aimed for his head and tried to kick him. he grabbed my foot and then i

grinned. i knew he would do that. i used my other foot and kicked it up from the ground and

kicked him were the sun dont shine. I laughe as he let go and went into the corner with a sour

face making his hands into fist. I laughed even more knowing that hurt. He came back and

sent a fire dragon roar at me and i didnt know so i ducked but it burnt my shoulders. i winced in

pain but used that to my advantage. i jumped for him in all the smoke and dust. were he was

before he wasnt know. i tried to hear and smell him. but i had a foul smell like burnt chiken in

my nose and i couldnt hear a thing. i then felt natsu push me onto the ground with his fist on

fire inches from my face. i acted like i was waving a white flag and laughed. he did to and we

both got up and laughed at how big of a mess we were. i laughed and looked at my clothes which

were burnt here and there with rips. natsus vest was full of scratches and holes and cuts and

bruises. We started walking into the guild forgetting every thing we just did. we just walked

into the guild laughing. levy ran to me with a worried look. "lucy what happened to you, you look

like you ran in a fire and you natsu, you look like you ran into a thorn bush" we both laughed

"oh levy its ok natsu over here was just being reckless and burned the mansion we were in down"

i said winking at natus. Levy sighed and smacked natsu on his head and started arguing about

how he could have killed me and all that. I heard gajeel laughing and cheering on levy. i laughed

at that to and waited for laxus to come and bother me again. natsu ran towards me a few minutes

later with a lump on his head. he grinned at me and i remeber what i promised. He pulled out a

blonde wig and started laughing. i sighed and knew what he was planning. he was planning on

dressing like me and embarissing laxus as i stayed in the corner and said what he wanted me to

say. i swear all of these guy are soon going to be my puppet master and i will be there loyal

little puppet. I hated it. but meh as long as they kept my secret i was good. know to get this

prank on.


	11. Chapter 11

i charged at natsu and stabbed his shoulder with a rod. he winced and grabbed it and threw me

into the wall. i winced in pain and noticed i to was covered in bruises and gashes of blood

coming of my knee. I waited for my body to move and it did. my claws came out to claw at him but

it did more then that. my body put my claws into natsus shoulder. my body stopped and i looked

down. my feet were frozen. i looked over to gray who was on the floor slowly passing out. i

couldnt find erza, master, or any one stronger then me. i wonder were they were. Natsu out of no

were punched me in the stomach. it burned but i barely felt it. i guess this is what happens

when i was being controled. natsu seemed really angry. i punched me in my noise which burned me

and i could feel that. i waited for him to stop and realize who i was. but he still seemed

furiose. i guess that i said something or did something. i looked down and noticed my hair was

red and some paches of blond. i was so confused. i then reallized the red in my hair was blood.

it was my blood. i knew the only way to stop natsu from killing me was to make them stop

controlling me. i used all my will power to walk to the bar and grab a glass, i broke it and

stabbed my stomach as i started falling to the floor with a broken botte in my stomach. if i was

dead then they couldnt control me any more. i fell to the floor with a thud. natsu came running

to me while breathing heavily with gray to holding his knee were i saw blood poaring out. i

wondered were every one else was. i then saw some people fidgeting on the floor. i coughed up

blood and black patches started to fill up my eyes. i smiled as i closed my eyes and as i thought

i died. at least i hoped. after a while i woke up with bandages all over my head and body. i

felt a pain in head stomach an legs. i felt like i was in heaven, i looked around and saw no one

no one at all. i noticed my nails were still golden. i screamed and ran out of the infermery

which i fugured our since i saw all of the beds. i ran to the bar and got a knife. some one

grabbed my hand. it was natsu. he grinned at me and then i noticed he had a bandage on his

shoulder. i noticed every one was staring at me. i looked down in shame knowing they knew all

of them knew know. i looked at natsu with a confused look. "Luce its ok its ok " he said takeing

the knife from my hand

"what happened" i said almost crying

" well when you stabbed yourself you got the one part of the lacrima that had the piece that

conrtolled you. when you stabbed it the thing stopped working. but you lost a lot of blood and

guess what no one knows." he said grinning "besides the people that already know" he said

smiling at me with that boyish smile. i laughed in shock and asked

"wait were where they all this time." i said a bit confused

"oh it turns out when you started attacking me and gray it was one oclock in the morning. so

it was only me, gray , wendy and carla were here to watch out for you. then you went crazy. "

i was so glad suprised and happy. i then titled my head"wait then why is every one staring at me"

natsu gritted his teeth "because laxus was saying your sleeping beauty and how he was the prince

and you know how it goes" he said angrily

i blushed a bit "did he do it" i said a bit to quick

"no i wouldnt let him near you" he said prouldy

"wait how long was i out" i said confused

"oh just a couple of hours" he said thankfully

"oh that makes sense" i said laughing a bit.

then laxus came and put his arm around me like usial. but lately it doesnt really seem that

annoying. lately laxus is more like a big brother then a crush. i laughed at lightly smack him.

but natsu was furiose and tried to punch him but laxus caught it and threw him acroos the room

and he ended up just jumping up and landing on the floor. he seemed furiose but i was just glad

this thing stopped. i turned my hand into a claw but this time it seemed more clean bigger to and

even a bit sharper. i clapped with them and hid them again before any one could notice. i laughed

and started walking with laxus. today was the day i was free and not afraid of phantom lord

controlling me. but what did confuse me was what was carlas preminition about. meh i guess we

will have to wait and see. i sat with laxus but got up and decided it was time to tell my nakama

about me. i stood on the stage and said in the microphone "every one every one i have something

to tell you." i said breathing in and out

"im a dragon slayer"


	12. Chapter 12

the end hoped you like it and just comment

if you think i should make a sequil again hope you liked it 


End file.
